Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail
Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail is the first Sailor Moon/Don Bluth film planned to be made by Luke Yannuzzi. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future to celebrate the 30th Anniversary. Plot: In 1885, Shostka, Russia, the Mousekewitzes—a Russian-Jewish family of mice—who live with a human family named Moskowitz are having a celebration of Hanukkah where the father gives his hat to his son Fievel and tells of a wonderful place called America, where there are no cats. The celebration is interrupted when a battery of Cossacks ride through the village square in an arson attack and the Cossack cats likewise attack the village mice. In Hamburg, Germany, the Mousekewitzes board a tramp steamer headed for the United States. The crossing proves long and onerous, as well as the steamer being buffetted by the angry sea. During a storm, Fievel becomes separated from his family and washed overboard. Thinking Fievel drowned, the Mousekewitzes proceed to New York City as planned, albeit depressed at the loss of their son. Fievel, however, floats to America in a bottle and, after a pep talk from a French pigeon named Henri, embarks on a quest to find his family. He is waylaid by conman Warren T. Rat, who gains his trust and then sells him to a sweatshop. He escapes with Tony, a street-smart Italian mouse, and they join up with Bridget, an Irish mouse trying to rouse her fellow mice to stand up to cats. When a gang of cats called the Mott Street Maulers attacks a mouse marketplace, the immigrant mice learn that the tales of a cat-free country are not true. Bridget takes Fievel and Tony to see Honest John, a drunk but reliable politician who knows all the voting mice in New York City. But, as the Mousekewitzes have not yet registered to vote, he can not help Fievel find them. Meanwhile, Fievel's sister, Tanya, tells her gloomy parents she has a feeling that Fievel is still alive, but her parents insist that the feeling will eventually go away. Led by the rich and powerful Gussie Mausheimer, the mice hold a rally to decide what to do about the cats. Warren T. Rat is extorting them all for protection that he never provides. No one has any idea what to do about it, until Fievel whispers a plan to Gussie. Although the Mousekewitzes also attend the rally, they stand well in the back of the audience and are unable to see that it is Fievel onstage with Gussie. The mice take over an abandoned building on Chelsea Pier and begin constructing their plan. On the day of launch, Fievel gets lost and stumbles upon Warren T.'s lair. He discovers that he is actually a cat in disguise, and the leader of the Maulers. They capture and imprison Fievel, but his guard is a reluctant member of the gang, a goofy, soft-hearted cat named Tiger, who befriends Fievel and frees him. Fievel races back to the pier with the cats chasing after him when Gussie orders the mice to release the secret weapon. A huge mechanical mouse, inspired by the bedtime tales Papa told to Fievel of the "Giant Mouse of Minsk", chases the cats down the pier and into the water. A tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong picks them up and carries them away. However, the giant mouse contraption has caused the pier to catch fire, and the mice flee as human firemen arrive to battle it. During the fire, Fievel is once again separated from his family and falls into despair when a group of orphans tell him that he should have given up looking for his family. Papa Mousekewitz overhears Bridget and Tony calling out to Fievel, but is sure that there may be another "Fievel" somewhere, until Mama finds their son's hat. Tiger allows the Mouskewitzes to ride him in a final effort to find Fievel, in the end, the sound of Papa's violin leads Fievel back into the arms of his family. The journey ends with Henri taking everyone to see his newly completed project— the Statue of Liberty, and the Mouskewitzes' new life in America begins. Trivia: * Tuxedo Mask will guest star in this film. * This film will be dedicated to the loving memory of James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the real film's music score and songs and died in a plane crash. Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Series Category:Adventure Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Luke Yannuzzi Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Films dedicated to James Ingram